wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Sylph
With version 2.1, once advancing to level 50, players will be able to obtain Sylphs upon seeking the legend of the Sylphs. There are six classes of Sylphs: Dark sylphs, Electro sylphs, Fire sylphs, Light sylphs, Water sylphs, and Wind sylphs. So far, only three types of sylphs have been introduced: Apollo (light sylph), Iris (water sylph), and Pan (wind sylph). Players will receive additional stat bonuses of Strength, Intellect, Endurance, and Armor from Sylphs just like with the players' mounts. The Legend of Sylphs: Overview Activated Sylphs, or Called Sylphs, gain EXP as the player does. You may only have one sylph active at a time. You can check your current sylph's EXP at any time by hovering the mouse over the sylph's icon at the upper left corner of the screen. Or by clicking on the sylph icon on your toolbar to view your sylph in more detail. As sylphs level up, they gain points which can be assigned manually or automatically. A few points are added directly to the sylph after leveling up. Five more points are left for the player to assign themselves. Or you can click "Auto" to assign them automatically. You can rename your sylphs by clicking the "Rename" link in the Sylph window. The names below are the names they default with. When these points are assigned, the sylphs gain additional stats which increases their battle rating making them stronger. Every player will receive a Iris Sylph Card of common class. More sylphs can be obtained by defeating sylph shadows to obtain Essence of Sylph in the Sylph Atoll in Cloud City. Sixty Essence of Sylph can be exchanged in the Sylph Exchange to obtain a random Sylph Seal of the same class. So far, only two types of Sylph Seals are available in the Sylph Exchange: Wind Sylph Seal and Water Sylph Seal. You do have a chance to get a Common, Uncommon or Rare Sylph. There is also a small chance that the shadow sylphs (Iris or Pan) can drop a common, uncommon or rare sylph of their type. Sylphs can be placed on Meditation pedestals on your farm to gain EXP. You can occasionally meld your sylphs when they display a red gem. You may also meld your friends' sylphs by visiting their farms. Melding gives the sylph experience and, if you meld a friend's sylph, it increases friendliness between you and that friend. You must complete a short quest line in Cloud City before the Meditation pedestals can be used. Your currently active sylph will appear on your farm floating back and forth by the farm shop. Sylphs are similar to troops in that they follow the player in all combat situations. During battle, for every action by your character, including taking damage, you will gain 250 Awakening points. When you have 3000 points, the sylph can be Awakened by clicking the Awaken button to the right of the rage meter or by pressing the space bar. This transforms the player into the active sylph granting new skills in all forms of battle. Each use of an Awakened Sylph's skills costs five hundred Awakening Points. These skills do not generate player Rage. After five actions, the sylph will fade back to allowing the player to resume combat. If the players accumulates another three thousand Awakening Points, the sylph may be Awakened again (in PvP situations, it is rare for combat to last that long, however). You may cancel your Awakened Sylph at any time before the Sylph's Awakened points run out by clicking on "Cancel." The sylph will then start accumulating Awakened points again. Sylphs gain advanced awakening after reaching level 55. Sylphs cannot be targeted by players or other Sylphs in player combat. But if reduced to zero hit points in their Awakened form (which can be attacked), not only is the sylph defeated, but the player as well. Enchanting Sylphs can be enchanted with the use of Sylph Sepulcrums to obtain random aptitudes. Aptitudes improve the efficiency of converting the sylph's primary stat (Strength, Intellect, Armor, Endurance) into a sylph's battle stats (MATK, PATK, PDEF, MDEF, HP). The formulas: PATK = .0018 * Strength * STR Aptitude PDEF = .0009 * (Armor * ARM Aptitude + Strength * STR Aptitude) MATK = .0018 * Intellect * INT Aptitude MDEF = .0009 * (Armor * ARM Aptitude + Intellect * INT Aptitude) HP = .0006 * Endurance * END Aptitude + Base The Base HP value is different for each kind of sylph. Rarity (white/green/blue/purple/orange) does not seem to matter. Engulfing Sylphs can be engulfed by another sylph to gain EXP. The secondary sylph gives 50% of its total EXP to the engulfing sylph. This does not carry over any enchantments, so you may want to hold off on enchanting sylphs that you will later engulf. Skills There are three different forms in which the sylphs use their skills: Active with the Hero: The sylph uses active skills every two rounds. The damage a sylph deals is based on the values of the sylph's stats and not the stats of the hero. These attacks are automatic, randomly chosen, and cannot be controlled. Sylphs in this form cannot be targeted by other players or their sylphs. Awakened: The sylph attacks are added to the MATK (if the hero class is Mage) or PATK (if the hero class is Knight or Archer) of the player. The Sylph HP and the character HP are interwoven. Awakened attacks are controlled by the player. When an Awakened sylph first appears, they will emit a wave of energy that damages all enemies. This first attack is free and does not use Awakening points. But it does put the sylph's Delphic attack on a ten second cooldown. As noted above, if an Awakened sylph is reduced to zero hit points, not only is the sylph defeated, but the player is defeated as well. In the Sylph Arena: Sylphs use only their stat values. Attacks are automatic and based on the skill order set on the Sylph Arena entry screen (lower right corner). Every sylph can use three different Skills during battles. Although five slots are shown when Awakened, only three are currently open and available. 'Iris, the Water Sylph' Active #'Water's Restoration lvl. 1': increase MDEF and PDEF 3% . #'Borealis Dance lvl. 1': 300% + 100 magic water damage to single front row target. This ignores defense and cannot be dodged. #'Icicle Storm lvl. 1': 190% + 80 magic water damage to all enemies. This ignores defense and cannot be dodged. Awakened / In Sylph Arena #'Delphic - Archeron Wave lvl. 1': 280% + 350 magic water damage to all enemies. #'Deluge Strike lvl. 1': 165% + 180 magic water damage to single random target. #'Warm Spring lvl. 1': Heals 85% + 300 to the team member with the lowest HP. This may be the sylph (combined with the player if awakened), a party member, a Troop, or another sylph (e.g. in the arena). 'Pan, the Wind Sylph' Active #'Wind's Protection lvl. 1': increase player HP by 5%. #'Whistling Blow lvl. 1': 300% + 100 physical wind damage to single front row. This ignores defense and cannot be dodged. #'Cyclone lvl. 1': 280% + 125 physical wind damage to back row. This ignores defense and cannot be dodged. Awakened / In Sylph Arena #'Delphic - Apocalyptic Hurricane lvl. 1': 314% + 350 physical wind damage to all enemies. Cooldown 45 seconds - uses 500 awakening points. #'Wind's Grace lvl. 1': 145% + 200 physical wind damage to 2 - 4 random enemies and enemy defenses are reduced 50 points for 3 rounds. Cooldown 30 seconds. #'Gust Strike lvl. 1': 130% + 180 physical wind damage to single front row target. 'Apollo, the Sylph of Light' Active # Blessed Light lvl. 1: Increases player's MDEF by 5% while active. # Lightspeed Fist lvl. 1: 310% + 150 damage to a single front row target. Damage ignores defenses and cannot be dodged. # Solar Vindication lvl. 1: 230% + 120 magic light damage to two random enemies. Damage ignores defenses and cannot be dodged. Awakened / In Sylph Arena # Delphic - Sword of Judgment lvl. 1: Ranged attack that deals 340%+300 magic light damage to all enemies. # Ray lvl. 1: 160% + 256 magic light damage to all enemies. Restores 2% of Max HP. # Shining Strike lvl. 1: 148% + 180 magic light damage to a single front row target. Gallery Sylph Pan.png Sylph Iris.png Sylph-Apollo.png XP to level up